After the war
by pjo fan 1
Summary: Percy and annabeth love each other but it's a month after the war ended and neither of them has said anything. Lots of fluff and humor, Bad language, lemons to come later. Percabeth, Thalia/nico, OC/OC. Please R&R


**Hey guys this is the first chapter of my first story, Review I want to know what you liked and what you didn't. Give me ideas anything! Sorry the first chapter is so short all the rest will be longer. Anyway this takes place 1 month after TLO and Percy never confessed his feelings to Annabeth. Rated M for lemons later.**

"Percy I love you" said Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She leaned in and tried to kiss me but I backed away. "Rachel this can't happen". "Why not", she asked with tears in her eyes. "You know why… because I love Annabeth", I said softly. What! Percy you can't do this to me", she screamed as I got out of the limo.

Why did this have to happen to me, it had been a month since the war ended and I still regretted not talking to Annabeth about my feelings after it ended. I walked up the streets of Manhattan and soon found myself at a familiar place, Annabeth's school. I looked up at the building that I sometimes walked by too feel closer to her. Ever since camp had ended I haven't seen her. My heart hurt just thinking about her, the way she smiled at me, the way her gray eyes looked at me knowingly, I even missed her calling me Seaweed brain.

But I couldn't take it anymore I had to see her. I walked into her school and asked the secretary if she knew where Annabeth was. The secretary called up too her room to see if she was available. "I'm sorry" the secretary said "Annabeth is gone right now would you like to leave a message for her". "Yea tell her that Percy Jackson is looking for her please". "Ok I will thanks for coming by", she smiled and waved me out of the building. Looks like another night without sleep I thought to myself as I walked back to my apartment.

Annabeth POV

I walked into the front room of my school after going to visit Thalia while she was in town for about an hour with the hunters. I was walking past the secretary when she stopped me "A nice young man named Percy Jackson was here to see you about an hour ago". "Okay thank you ma'am", I said and walked away. UGH Percy the very subject Thals and I were just talking about. "Don't let him get you down" she told me "I'm sure he will ask you out soon". "It's been a month ONE month since the war ended and he hasn't said four words to me since camp ended". I was getting frustrated even thinking about him so yea I was more than a little pissed off at him. But now he comes out of the blue and wants to talk to me, I wondered if he thought about me as much as I thought about him but I knew that wasn't possible. Even while helping rebuild mount Olympus he was always on my mind.

"Why Percy, why now", I thought out loud while walking to my dorm. I never could make sense of most of the things he did but I love them all the same. I had his mom's cell phone number and I was determined to call him once I got back to my dorm. I started walking down the hallways faster now why did my dorm have to be so far away! Finally I saw my dorm room but there was a problem. A bra was hanging from the door. "Fuck!" My slut of a roommate was getting it on with some random guy she probably just met. What a whore, so I sat outside my room and pulled out my laptop and started drawing out some more plans for mount Olympus. I hated being out here but I didn't want to walk in on Sarah getting nailed by some guy.

Finally after an hour a guy I knew from my science class named Max walked out of the room. "Isn't the girl supposed to go on the walk of shame", I made fun of him as he walked past. "I made an exception best lay ever, you want a ride baby", I looked at him in disgust "Get out of here pig". I ran into my room and locked the door; Sarah was taking a shower good a perfect time to call Percy. I sat down on my bed and dialed his mom's number by memory. I waited a few rings until I heard sally's voice on the other end. "Oh Annabeth it's so good to hear from you Percy is going to love this all he has been talking about lately is you", my heart did a little flutter. "Is he home sally can I talk to him", "Of course dear here he is". "Annabeth!" he practically screamed into the receiver. "Hey seaweed brain", I tried to act cool. "Hey I'm glad you called, do you want to go get coffee in the morning I really need to talk to you", "oh what about" I asked casually. "I'll tell you tomorrow meet me at the Starbucks by your school at 9:00". "Can do see you then", I said as I hung up the receiver. I lay down in my bed happy and content knowing I would be seeing him the next day.


End file.
